Promesas
by Lauhh Cullen
Summary: April era una chica con sueños la cual nunca llego a cmplir por una promesa, pasaron los años y conocio junto a su hijo no de sangre Ezequiel, a un joven el cual se imprima de ella ... ¿Quien sera ese joven? ¿Adonde lo habra conocido? pasen y lean...
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfics porfis coméntelo los quiere Laura llámenme como quieran menos Laura porfis no me gusta y pongan si les gusto para continuarla gracias, ahh y díganme a quien le gustaría que termina April tiene que ser de la Push gracias:

**Capitulo 1:**

Años atrás:

Por April Jock:

Estaba en un prado lleno de flores de muchos colores sinceramente hermoso acostada en el pasto disfrutando del aire rozando mi cara cuando siento que alguien más esta acostado conmigo y siento que me abraza por detrás poniendo sus manos en mis caderas pero no me asusto me gusta, su mano por lo que pude sentir en caliente igual que su cuerpo abrasado al mió es muy caliente es como estar alado de una estufa es ardiente y sinceramente me gusta siento su aliento rozar mi cuello y me estremezco, quise darme vuelta para verle la cara pero cuando me doy vuelta siento que me tiran agua helada en la cara.

Yo: QUE RAYOS FUE ESO ESTABA HELADA QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE. Dije enojada por haberme despertado de mi sueño si un sueño aunque yo lo sentía muy real y no se porque, como una visión como si llegara a pasar.

Kevin: Jajajaja primita tendrías que haberte visto la cara PORQUE NO LO GARVE RAYOS. Dijo mi tonto primo al cual amo noten mi sarcasmo.

Yo: tarado ¿Por qué lo hiciste estas demente eh tendría que llevarte al loquero que lastima que no me da la plata? Dije haciéndome la sufrida

Kevin: Te vine a despertar pero como no podía te tire agua jaja fría fácil y sencillo no crees? Ahh y deja de decirme tarado quieres tarada.

Yo: Bueno ya que me "despertaste" AN-DA-TE. Le dije empujándolo hacia fuera de mi habitación pero antes de terminar de sacarlo le grite "TARADO" y se la cerré en las narices a la puerta.

Me acerque al espejo de mi cuarto y me miro en el, agarro un peine y me cepillo mi cabellera ondulada rubia, tengo los ojos de mi madre verdes, mi piel es blanca un poquito bronceada pero muy poco, soy delgada con curvas, alta, no soy de las chicas que se la pasan diciendo que son lindas o las depresivas que se siente feas yo me considero lo que soy no me importan lo que digan los demás soy como soy, nadie es perfecto. Me gusta la música, el baile es mi vida junto a mi mejor amiga Roxana ,la considero una hermana es muy importante para mi no se que aria sin ella, nos gusta, es nuestra pasión por eso somos amigas compartimos los mismos gustos, ella es más para tocar y componer con el piano aunque sabe tocar otros elementos pero le atrae más ese , a mi en cambio la guitarra es mi instrumento, me gusta componer con el y después hacer las letras de las canciones para cantarlas, después me queda la música en mi mente y la bailo la expreso por medio del baile, yo creo que el baile componer y cantar es mi vida es mi forma de expresarme, demostrar mis sentimientos es para mi mágico es como desconectarte de este mundo e ir al mundo de la música y el baile me encanta …

…

La realidad:

Ezequiel: Mamá ¿si te gustaba la música y el baile porque la dejaste? digo no. Dijo mi hijo.

Yo: Por algo mucho más importante y que me gusta más.

Ezequiel: ¿Qué fue?

Yo: Tu …

Ezequiel: Te quiero mucho mamá. Dijo el abrasándome lo cual yo le respondí gustosa.

Yo: sigo con la historia dale?

Ezequiel: Dale mami quiero saber quien es tu amiga me llama la atención. Dijo el, si supiera quien es ella …

Años atrás:

Después de arreglármele, baje emocionada porque empezaban las vacaciones dos meses sin escuela genial. Baje y mire a mi alrededor solo estaba mi primo mi mamá y mi padre, estaban de vacaciones y me había quedado con mis tíos y obvió con mi primo Kevin, mis padres son que digamos así, con mi padre nos llevábamos bien si bien seria la palabra adecuada mientras yo me saque buenas notas no me mande cagadas todo esta bien no me daba mucho cariño que digamos pero a el le gustaba lo que hacia yo ósea la música, que toque la guitarra no tanto, le gustaba más el piano pero a mi no me gusta que digamos y el fue quien me inscribió en clases de valet y se sentía orgulloso que me aya superado en todo ,soy que digamos la que cuando se propone algo no se detiene hasta que lo haga , a mi que digamos el valet me gustaba pero después quise probar cosas nuevas y así lo hice pobre distintos tipos de bailes hasta que empecé a hacer mi propio ritmo y cantar, que digamos lo llevo en el alma desde chiquita. Con mi mamá que digamos la cosa es más fácil, notas buenas, respeto hacia ellos, buenos modales era todo lo que tenia que hacer junto a ella éramos de la clase alta mi padre era un abogado multimillonario y bueno el quería que yo me interesara en ello pero no pudo, nunca me gusto, no lo critico ni nada pero no es lo mío. Volviendo al tema mi madre era un poco más cariñosa pero no me daba el cariño que yo esperaba de ella era casi lo mismo lo único que me gustaba de mi madre es que podía confesarle mis problemas y ella me ayudaba podía contar con ella, pero nunca me consolaba decía que uno tiene que ser fuerte. La única que siempre me daba cariño me consolaba me cuidaba era mi abuela de parte de mi padre pero falleció de vejes a los ochenta años cuanto tenia catorce años fue muy duro para mi por suerte tenia a mi lado a mi amiga, hermana Roxana. Ahora tengo quince años hace un año que falleció ya lo supero, eso creo.

Hoy había quedado de ir con Roxana al cine para ver una película ella quiere ver de una de amor y yo de comedio, drama o terror así que vamos a elegir una de amor y comedia espero que allá una, en ese momento tuve un presentimiento como que algo iba a pasar, pero lo deje pasar no le di importancia …


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Años atrás:

Por April Jock:

Estaba esperando a mi amiga pero no aprecia, la espere una hora y nada ella era muy puntual me preocupe por ella. Así que llame a su celular y me dio que estaba ocupado llame a su casa y nada no contestaban por lo que sabia sus padres también se fueron de vacaciones de hecho nuestros padres se fueron juntos pero ella había tenido la suerte que se quedaba con su tía, ella me dijo que salio hace dos horas me preocupe y me acorde del presentimiento que tuve, empecé a buscar por el lugar hasta que me acorde que ella antes y a pasar por una librería de acá cerca tome un taxi, y cuando llegué al lugar estaba cerrado cerro hace una hora busque, busque hasta que escuche un grito de mujer y lo reconocí de inmediato era ella corrí en dirección de donde oí el ruido y la vi estaba desnuda junto a otro hombre la estaba violando, no se de donde pero sentí una furia tremenda, el me observo estaba borracho se notaba y se olía. Sentí asco por ese hombre aunque no se si se lo podría llamar así, no se cuando pero cuando cruzamos miradas descargué todo mi enojo con esa mirada sentí calor no se como por que hacia frió después de la nada ese hombre se estaba quemando vivo no se de donde apareció el fuego y empezaba a gritar suplicar que lo apague pero yo no podía dejar de mirarlo estaba muy enojada hasta que Roxana se acerco a mí ya vestida con lo que pudo y me dijo …

Roxana: April mírame. No le hacia caso seguí mirando a ese tipo.

Roxana: MIRAME. Me grito y ahí desperté de mi trance y la mire me abraso yo también la abrase y mágicamente desapareció el fuego.

Yo: Que desgraciado te violo hay que denunciarlo.

Roxana: Tenes razón pero me parece que lo mataste pero ¿Cómo hiciste eso?.

Yo: no se estaba muy enojada y de pronto toda mi ira se convirtió en fuego …

Roxana: Por favor April sácame de aquí no puedo estar por favor. Dijo ella llorando, yo le obedecí la cuide y consolé. Al día siguiente el tipo apareció muerto por un momento me sentí fatal me había convertido en una asesina pero Roxana me dijo que mi "don" como le había puesto ella, se descontrolo que no era una asesina, solo no lo sabia controlar. Paso un mes yo me había quedado con ella mis tíos aceptaron, pero nos dimos cuenta que el entupido que había abusado de ella la embarazo, ella se quería morir quería abortar pero yo le explique que no lo haga que la inocente criatura no tenia la culpa. Pasaron los meses y nuestros padres volvieron opinaron lo mismo que yo que nazca y que después lo de en adopción, no se porque pero yo no quería nunca dije nada me daba pena que una inocente criatura vaya a un orfanato teniendo a su madre y teniendo plata para cuidarlo pero bueno es la decisión de ella mas que nada de sus padres por que creo que ella opinaba lo mismo que yo.

Pasaron los meses, Roxana fue superando la violación dice que por mi, yo aunque ella no quería le sacaba fotos con su pansita se veía hermosa yo no quería que lo de en adopción pero no podía hacer nada . Llegaron los tan deseados de toda chica dulces dieciséis , pero los padres de Roxana la ocultaban para que nadie sepa que está embarazada, así que aunque todos me dijeron que la haga no la voy a hacer me sentiría mal, ella y yo cumplimos el mismo día, así que en nuestro cumpleaños nos la pasamos cantando en su cuarto y viendo películas de comedia y amor nuestra combinación pero cuando nos estábamos por dormir rompió bolsa, la llevamos al hospital con sus padres pero hubo una complicación en el parto, iba a morir, ella me pidió que valla a hablar con ella por lo que me dijo el medico entre llorando hasta donde estaba ella estaba pálida y me daba una tristeza verla así yo no quería que muera era mi mejor amiga mi hermana la que nunca tuve no quería, todavía recuerdo la promesa que me hizo hacerle. Me acerque a ella me arrodille y me di cuenta que tenia un bultito con una mantita celeste era su bebe su hijo y lo observaba ajena a lo que estaba pasando alrededor como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo yo solo podía llorar en silencio hasta que ella me hablo.

Roxana: Ya se lo que va a pasar voy a morir. Dijo ella por primera ves llorando pero no por que valla a morir si no por la emoción de ser madre.

Yo: No digas eso no vas a morir te vas a poner bien. Ni hasta yo me lo creía pero tenia algo de esperanza de que viva.

Roxana: No me mientas escuche todo. Yo me quede quieta como una estatua no sabia que hacer además de seguir llorando.

Yo: Por favor no tu vas a vivir ya lo veras. Dije mientras intentaba secar mis lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

Roxana: Yo se que no y lo acepto viví mi vida tuve una gran amiga a la cual considero una hermana y tuve un hijo aunque sea de un violador pero es mi hijo y te quiero pedir que cuando muera te hagas cargo de el … No la deje terminar de hablar.

Yo: Claro que me are cargo de el, pero por favor lucha por no morir si lucha.

Roxana: Me siento muy débil April, por eso te pido que lo cuides que por favor que no lo den en adopción cuídalo como si tu fueras su verdadera madre hasta cargo de el velo crecer decir su primera palabra sus primeros pasos, por favor me arrepiento en el alma de no haberlo defendido de mis padres de haber dicho que lo iba a dar en adopción por que no lo aria es mi hijo nunca lo aria pero ahora voy a morir y no puedo hacer nada, por eso te pido que te hagas cargo de el te lo suplico es mi ultimo deseo …

Yo: Esta bien te juro que me voy a ser cargo de el que lo cuidare como si fuera mi vida que hasta moriría por el te lo juro.

Roxana: Gracias April. Dicho esto me entrego al niño y lo vi era hermoso parecía un angelito tenia el pelo rubio , es era blanco y estaba durmiendo.

Yo: ¿como se llamara? Le pregunte a mi amiga la cual estaba muy débil y pálida me daba nostalgia mirarla.

Roxana: Se llamara Ezequiel. Cuando dijo su nombre cerro sus ojos celeste y nos lo volví a ver nunca más …

Comenten por favor, y gracias al que lee la historia besos Lauhh


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

La realidad por April Jock:

Espere a ver como reaccionaba mi hijo pero nada estaba en shock.

Ezequiel: Entonces tu no eres mi madre ni nada solo me cuidaste por una promesa no me quisiste nunca. Eso era mentira el se largo a llorar y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Yo lo seguí abrí la puerta de su cuarto alado de el.

Yo: Tu madre era y siempre será mi mejor amiga como mi hermana y si me pidió que te cuidara pero si yo no lo deseara no lo hubiera hecho pero lo hice porque te quiero como un verdadero hijo no me importa lo que digan un montón de ADN tu siempre serás mi hijo de corazón

Ezequiel: Y tu mi madre de corazón te quiero mamá.

Yo: Y a ti mi vida.

Ezequiel: Mamá sigue con la historia porfis.

Yo: Bien.

Yo por donde me quede ah ya me acuerdo …

Años atrás:

Después del funeral me enfrente a mis padres los cual decían que me tenia que deshacer de ese estorbo como lo llamaban ellos igual que los padres de mi difunta amiga Roxana les explique el deseo de ella pero nada me decían que estaba mi futuro por delante y que no lo arruinara Nadie me apoyaba solo mi tío Héctor el cual a escondidas me ayudo a poner a mi nombre a Ezequiel así que era legalmente mi hijo, también con ayuda de el me escape el me mandaba dinero y esas cosas también me contrato un hombre que me hizo un documento falso para aparentar más edad y funciono así que me escape pero mis padres se enteraron de mi fuga y que mi tío me ayudo me fue a buscar y me hizo elegir entre seguir siendo su hija tener un futuro digno poder cumplir mis sueños o quedarme con el. Pero yo me quede con el, me desederaron, en todos los sentidos en plata y me quitaron mi apellido el único que me ayudo siguió siendo mi tío y su familia ósea mi tía por que mi primo estaba en un internado no fue tan fácil deshacerme de mis padres pero lo hice mi tía me ayudo con Ezequiel enseñarme a ser madre, pero un día tuvieron un accidente de coche donde fallecieron yo los extrañaba pero tenia que ser fuerte por mi hijo de tres años y yo tenia dieciocho, con Roxana y yo cuando éramos chiquitas decíamos que nos íbamos a mudar a Forks se que ella ya no lo puede hacer, lo are yo con mi hijo bueno su hijo Ezequiel al cual ahora es mi vida. Cuando llegamos a Forks alquile una casa en la Push por que en Forks no conseguí, la casa tenia dos habitaciones, una cocina y un living comedor con un baño y un patio era perfecta para mi y mi hijo acogedora simplemente perfecta …

La realidad:

Por April Jock:

Ezequiel: ¿Y cuando conociste a mí papá mami?. Dijo mi vida.

Yo: Umm mas tarde bueno ahora a dormir ya es tarde mi vida.

Ezequiel: Pero quiero saber como lo conociste mamá por favor si. Dijo haciendo pucheritos.

Seth: Que te parece si te la terminamos de contar los dos dale. Dijo de repente mi Seth abrasándome por detrás

Besándome el hombro derecho …

Espero que les aya gustado comenten los quiere Lauhh y gracias por leer …


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Años atrás por April Jock:

Imprimación:

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos viendo dormir a Ezequiel en mis brazos acariciándole su hermoso pelo dorado vigilando sus sueños, se había quedado dormido cuando llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar donde formaríamos una nueva vida, juntos, como madre e hijo. Le agradezco profundamente a mi amiga Roxana que me aya dejado a mi a cargo de lo más importante de su vida que ahora también es de la mía, no se que aria sin el …

Por Seth Cleawarter:

Ya habían pasado varios años, desde que me convertí en lo que soy un licántropo, Jacob ya se había juntado con Nesie ya eran novios, todos menos Embry y yo no habíamos encontrado nuestra imprimación, hasta Brady y Collin ellos y yo no era muy injusto hasta hubo momentos en los que pensé que mi imprimación no existía yo anhelaba imprimarme conocer a la mujer que me aria hasta besarles los si ella quisiera yo quería encontrarla pero nada. Yo hoy estaba comiendo en mi casa con mi madre y Charlie, ya que mi hermana ni se pasaba por casa se la pasaba de niñera de su imprimación Esteban antes ahora el ya es un hombre de dieciocho años me cae bien ya son pareja ella se la pasa todo el día con el. Mire la ventana de la cocina y no se muy bien lo que sentí como que algo me llamara a otro lugar. Era una sensación extraña y nueva.

Sue: Hijo, hijo, Seth, Seth te encuentras bien mi vida SETH. Me grito mi madre asiéndome sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Yo: ¿Qué que que? Deccia yo en un estado de que recién me levanto.

Sue: ¿Pero adonde ibas eh? ¿Estas bien?

Yo: Yo a ninguna parte e … No termine de hablar porque me di cuenta que estaba en la puerta apunto de salir hacia adonde sentía esa atracción.

Yo: Mamá eh tengo que hacer algo voy a salir.

Sue: Esta bien me hubieras dicho antes eso Seth me estabas asustando.

Yo: Perdón ma me voy se me hace tarde saludos a Charlie cuando venga. No escuche si me respondió o que lo único que sabia era que me estaba dejando llevar por esa sensación parecía un imán cada ves que más iba hacia allí más fuerte era. Estaba en la casa de Sam me di cuenta al instante ¿pero que hacia ahí? Yo solo seguía la atracción. Toque tratando de controlar esta nueva sensación la puerta de la casa de Emily y Sam.

Emily: Ahh hola Seth ¿Qué haces aquí? Hay que tonta que soy seguro que buscas a Sam no bueno ahora lo llamo. Yo solo pude asentir tratando fuertemente de ir corriendo a la cocina por que de ahí venia.

Emily: Pasa Seth pasa, estas muy raro.

Sam: Ahh hola Seth ¿Qué pasa? No se que vio en mi mirada o que me encontraba muy nervioso o sinceramente no se pero me llevo al living.

Yo: Lo siento ni siquiera yo se porque vine aquí mejor me voy. Dicho esto los salude con la mano me dirigía a la salida cuando un olor un exquisito olor me llego olía a rosas si rosas un hermoso olor a rosas que no me cansaría de olerlo, entonces la vi era ella mi imprimación la que tanto espere por encontrar y la paciencia valió la pena era la mujer más hermosa que e visto en mi vida, su piel blanca un poco bronceada , alta una altura perfecta y su cuerpo me dejaba con la boca abierta su cintura su silueta tenia curvas no lo niego es hermosa no hermosa es poco guapísima su pelo rubio con ondas sus labios que me daban unas tremendas ganas de comerlas a besos pero cuando llegue a sus ojos hermosos ojos verdes sentí que estaba flotando en el aire que todo lo que viví en mi vida ya no tenia importancia y que lo único que sostenía en ella era esa joven esa hermosa joven de ojos verdes y pelo rubio, no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos los cual me hechizaron y ella tampoco quitaba los suyos de los míos hasta que una vozezita la llamaba yo no le preste atención sinceramente yo solo tenia ojos para ella …

Por April Jock:

No podía apartar la viste de ese joven simplemente no podía, era bello no lo podía negar era musculoso le daba unos dieciocho años aproximadamente aunque cuando veías más su rostro te dabas cuenta que parecía de dieciséis, cuando vi esos ojos hermosos negros llenos de misterios me quede perdida como si no existiera nada más que nosotros dos fue raro era la primera ves que me pasaba esto la única.

Ezequiel: Mami, mami ¿podemos ir a casa? Porfis si dijo mi hijo tironeándome de mi pantalón. En ese momento desperté solo mi vida podía hacerme entrar en razón que vergüenza me le quede mirando no lo pude evitar pero el tampoco aparentemente porque no apartaba la mirada de mis ojos solo la aparto cuando me dijo mami mi niño se entristeció me daba pena verlo así yo quería ir y abrasarlo pero me tenia que controlar.

Yo: Esta bien mi vida ya saludas aquí ya nos podemos ir le dije a Ezequiel alzándolo y besando su cuello atrás de su orejita le daban cosquillas su risa parecía de ángeles para mi así debe ser para cualquier madre pienso yo.

Ezequiel: Ya ya pada mami hace cosquillas. Dijo el entonces pare que tonta fui el joven estaba ahí observándonos me olvide de saludar y presentarme, pero cuando lo observe me pareció que nos veía como si fuera la cosa más tierna del mundo …

Por Seth Clearwater:

No podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos "mami mami" le decía ese niño me sentía mal muy mal me dieron ganas de llorar, seguro que estaba casada o tenia un novio no lose pero tenia un hijo se había entregado a otro yo no iba a ser el primero yo iba a ser el segundo. Pero me olvide de eso cuando escuche una risita provenía pero la que me pareció la más bella fue la de ella la de mi imprimación solo escuchar su risa me alegraba. Se acerco hacia a mi con su hi jo en brazos me costaba decirlo la veía muy joven para ello pero tan angelical también con su sonrisa en el rostro y con un hijo en brazos en un momento me imagine que fuera mi hijo y que ella se la madre de el la madre de mis hijos mi mujer que esta fuera mi casa y que ella me estuviera recibiendo, ese seria mi sueño que sea mi mujer mi bella mujer, esposa mi imprimación.

Ella: Hola mi nombre es April Jock y el es mi hijo Ezequiel Jock. Dijo ella su voz o dios era como de los ángeles era mi diosa.

Ezequiel: Hoda. Dijo el niño yo le sonreí muy feliz porque me di cuenta que el tenia el apellido de su madre, pero mi sonrisa se borro puede ser que este casada. Suspire y conteste.

Yo: Hola encantado soy Seth.

April: Bueno Seth me tengo que ir así que también es un adiós. Me dijo ella con una sonrisa, mi nombre cuando lo pronunciaba ella era hermoso pero cuando dijo que se iba no no, no me quiero alejar de ella no puedo.

Sam: April pero no puedes ir sola ya es tarde mejor que te acompañe Seth. Y me miro yo le sonreí como nunca ya se dio cuenta me sentía al limite de tanta emociones mezcladas …

**Espero que les guste, gracias por leer y comenten porfa besos Lauhh**


End file.
